dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Moon Chae Won
Perfil thumb|251px|Moon Chae Won *'Nombre:' 문채원 / Moon Chae Won *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 49 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Hermano mayor *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors Dramas *Flower of Evil (tvN, 2020) *Tale of Fairy (tvN, 2018) *Criminal Minds (tvN, 2017) *Goodbye Mr. Black (MBC, 2016) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) *Innocent Man (KBS2, 2012) *The Princess' Man (KBS2, 2011) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010-2011) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) cameo *My Fair Lady (KBS2,2009) *Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) *The Painter of Wind (SBS, 2008) *Mackerel Run (SBS, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Clementine'' tema para It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (2010) Películas *Propitious Site for Grave (2018) *That Day's Mood (2016) *Today's Love (2015) *Awaiting (2014) * War of the Arrows (2011) *Our School E.T (2008) Vídeos Musicales *Sung Si Kyung - Parting Once Again (2007) Anuncios *'2013-'''Style Innerve (SI) Women´s FAshion Wear *'2013-'Vincis Bench-Women's FAshion Goods (Bags, Wallets and Shoes) *'2013-'LG Household & Health CAre Sooryehan, Herbal Cosmetic *'2013-'LG Household & Health Care Soft Body Fit *'2013-'Millet Con Han Jung Woo *'2013-'LG Household & Health Care ReEn Shampoo *'2012-'Pocary Sweat *'2012:' Style Innerve (SI) Women's Fashion Wear *'2012:' Samsung Fire & Marine Insurance *'2012:' LG Household & Health *'2012:' Bang Bang con Jung Yong Hwa *'2012: Vincis-Bench *'2012: '''Samsung Fire and Marine Insurance *'2012: 'Hite Jinro Chamisul Sojucon Yoo Ah In *'2011: 'Woongjin Coway Ol-bit. *'2011: SI *'2011:' Donga-Otsuka Pocari Sweat *'2010: '''Tommy Hilfiger Denim *'2009: Dr.Jart+ *'2009: 'Natuur *'''2009: Levi's Signature *'2008:'Lacvert Skin Care *'2007:' Samyang Ramen *'2007: '''Natuur Ice Cream *'2006:' Hyundai *'2006:' CMA *'2006: Hankook Cosmetics Reconocimientos *'''2015 19th Bucheon International Fantastic Film Festival: Premio Elección de los Productores (Today's Love) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Drama de Mediana Duración (Good Doctor) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio de la Popularidad, Actriz (Good Doctor) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Joo Won *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Innocent Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:'Premio de los Internautas (Innocent Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Song Joong Ki (Innocent Man) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Top Excelencia Actriz (The Princess' Man) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad (The Princess' Man) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Park Shi Hoo (The Princess' Man) *'2011 19th Republic of Korea Cultural Entertainment Art Awards:' Mejor Actriz (The Princess' Man) *'2011 19th Republic of Korea Cultural Entertainment Art Awards:' Excelencia Actriz (War of the Arrows) *'2011 27th Korea Best Dresser Swan Awards:' Artista Femenina Mejor Vestida (The Princess' Man) *'2011 3rd Asian Jewelry Awards:' Categoría Diamante de Actriz *'2011 9th Korea Lifestyle Awards by Dong-A TV:' Artista Femenina Mejor Vestida *'2011 32nd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (War of the Arrows) *'2011 48th Daejong Film Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (War of the Arrows) *'2009 Seoul Drama Awards (Polls):' Mejor Actriz de Asia (Shining Inheritance) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Moon Geun Young (The Painter of Wind) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (The Painter of Wind) *'2008 16th Republic of Korea Cultural Entertainment Art Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (The Painter of Wind) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de las Artes de Chugye (Pintura Occidental). *Nació en Daegu y se trasladó a Seúl cuando tenía 12 años. *Ella junto a Lee Min Ho fueron elegidos como Fiscales de Honor del 2012. *En 2015 decidió renovar su contrato con la agencia M Steam Entertainment. *Confesó durante una entrevista que durante su adolescencia fue victima de bullying y que ella no fue nada querida y popular entre sus compañeros. Ella revelo que la causa principal de este acoso por parte de sus compañeros se dio por su dialecto y su forma de hablar. *En octubre del 2016 se unió a la agencia Namoo Actors. *En 2011 su carrera alcanzó niveles más altos, obteniendo el rol protagónico en el drama histórico The Princess' Man y en el blockbuster de acción War of the Arrows; convirtiéndose ambos en éxito comercial. *Gracias a su papel en War of the Arrows, ganó el premio a Mejor Nueva Actriz en los Grand Bell Awards y en los Blue Dragon Film Awards. Enlaces *Hancinema *Instagram *Youtube Galería Moon Chae Won.jpg Moon Chae Won2.jpg Moon Chae Won3.JPG Moon Chae Won4.jpg Moon Chae Won5.jpg Moon Chae Won7.jpg Moon Chae Won8.jpg Moon Chae Won6.jpg Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KYoutuber